mythic_factionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Elf
Elf Elves control the region known as the "Elven Realm." Elves are nimble, spiritual, and noble. Elves often have extremely strong connections to the Arcane Leylines of Ellanor. Appearance Elfs are a race of tall and slender humanoids. Males range in height from 5'11" - 6'10" while females often range from 5'10" - 6'10" tall. Elves have light, flawless skin. They tend to be light shades of peach and brown. Some elves, especially those who practice magic are prone to purple and black shades. This is due to the dense arcane buildup that flows through their veins, tinting their skin. Elfs often accessorize with facial piercings, rings, and other jewelry. Elves have somewhat varried body types and postures, especially based on class. Royals and upper class elfs often have much more dainty figures, with clean skin and erect posture. Lower class and battle hardy Elfs tend to be more muscular, with more relaxed posture. Male elves "can" grow facial hair, but rarely chose to grow full beards. Elf hair colors can be purple, green, blue, red, brown, black, blonde, and white. Elven hair length is tied closely to economic status. The lower class often cut their hair short or braid it. Culture Architecture Before human discovery of Elves, the majority of their race lived scattered across the Elven realm. Elven homes and builders were usually build around their environment. The massive trees indigenous to the continent of Yi'lera we're often used as structures for elven homes to be built around. More modernized elfs have varied architectural styles. Many elven homes within the Human Realm have human inspired architecture. Upper class, and Yi'lera elves often live within ornate and intricate homes. Elven building material include wood, quartz, glass, wool, gold, diamond, iron, terracotta, and other rare material. Religion Many elves, especially those within the Elven Realm are a druidic and spiritual people. There are two major spiritual followings in Elven culture. Druids: The spiritual protectors of nature. These Elves follow the ancient ways of Elven magic. Druids draw their power from Ellanor and the energy of nature itself. Druids are highly proficient in alchemy, and have deep knowledge of the magical properties of plants and animals. Mages: Mages draw their power form the Arcane Leylines of Ellanor. In a sense, these magic users allow the invasive natures of Arcane to channel through their veins. Most Mages localize near areas of dense arcane sources. Arcane magic offers these Elves incredible enchanting abilities. Mages are easy to spot due to their purple or black tinted skin, caused from Arcane exposure. Economy Elves share a centralized currency with Humans. This includes golden, silver, and copper coins. Elves, especially the lower class, are also known to sometimes use a "trade and barter" system. Technology Most elven technology is magical based. Localization TBA Interaction with other Races Tba Trivia * Elves have an average lifespan of 400-600 years, reaching early adulthood close to age 100. * "Knife Ear" is a common racial slur used against elves. * It is estimated that close to 12% of Elves suffer some form of magical addiction, or have experience magical withdraws in their life. * Elves can produce offspring with Humans, Goblins, and Dwarfs, though interbreeding is punishable by death. * Half Elves are highly oppressed in both Elf and human society. Half Elves make up over 40% of impoverished members of human and Elf society. * Elves have more advanced eyesight than most humanoids, seeing distances comparable to human binoculars and spyglasses. * Elves can view some wavelengths of ultraviolet light. * Elven ears do not allow for better hearing. This is a misconception perpetuated by their quick reaction time, powerful vision, and increased awareness caused by magical exposure. * Elves have very low alcohol tolerance. The preferred drink of most elves is wine.